Dua Sisi Ko(Goro)
by Kichankudo
Summary: Apa yang membuat seorang Eri Kisaki jatuh cinta pada Kogoro Mouri?


Midori menyerahkan selusin berkas pada majikannya dengan sigap. Matanya melirik atasannya sekilas. Jarang sekali, pikirnya sambil menarik kursi, Ratu Pengadilan ini tidak biasanya begitu bersemangat.

''Telepon dari Ran?'' tanya Midori seraya membuka amplop cokelat tua.

Eri Kisaki, wanita berpendirian teguh itu tersentak dari imajinasinya. ''Y-ya, dia memintaku ke Haido City untuk makan malam, tapi sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.''

Mengelak, Midori tertawa kecil.

''Jam delapan nanti aku harus ke rumah klien untuk mendapat bukti utama kasus penipuan, dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.'' sambung Eri agak tergesa. Sementara tanganya sibuk menandatangani surat, ekor matanya melirik Midori sekilas. ''Ada apa?''

''Oh, tidak!'' Midori gugup, kembali memandang dengan kaku amplop cokelatnya. ''saya hanya berpikir, sebenarnya Anda sangat bersemangat sore ini.''

Eri menarik napas dalam. ''Aku tidak akan sudi menemui laki-laki itu, meskipun Ran berlutut dikakiku.''

Midori terbelalak, pura-pura kaget. ''Apakah Ran melanjutkan misinya?''

Eri mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil membolak-balik kertas di hadapannya. ''Anak itu tidak akan mengerti betapa pentingnya perkara ini. Seratus juta yen untuk dana sosial di gelapkan oleh oknum pegawai pajak, aku tidak boleh diam begitu saja,'' Wajah cantik Eri tiba-tiba mengeras. ''dan aku tidak akan membuang waktu hanya untuk melihat wajah pria jelek itu.''

Midori tersenyum. Seorang pengacara dituntut untuk bisa mendapatkan bukti kebenaran dengan cara paling agresif, yaitu berperan sebagai orang yang sangat keras kepala meskipun orang yang duduk di kursi pesakitan sudah mengatakan ''tidak'' sebanyak seratus ribu kali. Tetapi sore ini, wanita yang selalu menyanggul rambutnya itu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku tidak sekalipun menanyakan tentang Tuan Mouri, tetapi Nyonya Kisaki sudah menyinggungnya dua kali, gumam Midori seraya membereskan berkas.

KRESEK KRESEK

Kedua wanita di dalam ruang kantor pengacara Eri Kisaki itu menoleh bersamaan. Tepat di bawah lemari berisi buku undang-undang, seekor kucing Rusian Blue bermain kejar-kejaran dengan selembar kantong kresek yang sudah habis di robek-robek oleh kuku tajamnya. Sesekali bersiap menerkam sambil menggoyangkan ekornya, kemudian melompat, memaksa kresek putih itu bergerak, menggigitnya sampai sobek di semua bagian.

''Sepertinya Goro-chan ingin bermain sebelum anda pergi,'' kata Midori meringis. ''Anda belum menyapanya sejak tadi.''

''Benarkah itu Goro-chan?'' Eri membelalak. ''kemarilah sayang,'' Ia membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tetapi kucing itu tidak menyahut, masih serius dengan buruannya.

''Mungkin dia marah,'' ujar Midori terkekeh. ''Anda harus merayunya dengan menu spesial malam ini.''

Eri memberengut. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Goro yang asyik jungkir balik. ''Nah, dapat kau!'' Eri menggendong kucing kesayangannya itu ke arah bilik khusus. ''atas saran Bibi Midori, sore ini ibu akan memberimu menu spesial,'' Eri meraih satu bungkus tuna halus dan menuangkannya di atas pingan kecil. Mencium aroma khas tersebut, kucing berwarna abu-abu itu merangsek maju, menjilat dengan rakus menu favorit yang sebenarnya dijatah hanya sekali dalam seminggu.

''Dasar, sifatnya benar-benar-'' Eri tersentak saat tidak sengaja menatap Midori yang menahan tawa. ''tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan.''

''Tetapi wajah anda memerah, lho.''

Eri terbelalak sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali bersikap konservatif. ''Laki-laki itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun,'' ia mengangkat bahu sedikit. ''sepertinya, aku harus bersiap untuk menemui klienku.'' sambungnya setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

''Sekarang?'' Midori membeliak.

Eri berjalan ke arah pintu. ''Rumahnya ada di Ginza. Pada jam seperti ini daerah elit itu akan macet luar biasa.''

Midori mengangguk mengerti. ''Akan saya siapkan berkasnya,''

''Terima kasih.'' sahut Eri seraya menutup pintu.

Kilau sinar lampu warna-warni menyoroti kaca mobil Eri yang melaju di tengah Kota Ginza. Terjebak dalam kemacetan adalah sesuatu yang ingin dihindari semua orang. Tapi pada jam pulang kerja seperti ini, siapapun harus rela menjadi bagian dari serangkaian mobil yang memenuhi jalan. Di tengah kebosanan menginjak-melepas pedal gas, Eri memandang keluar jendela. Iris violet-nya menangkap sepasang remaja yang baru pulang sekolah sedang tertawa-tawa di atas trotoar. Yang laki-laki tampak melontarkan lelucon, sementara yang perempuan menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

Romantis sekali, pikir Eri setengah melamun. Sejak mengenal Kogoro di bangku SMP, ia tidak pernah berpikir apalagi membayangkan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi waktu berkata lain, semakin Eri berusaha menjauhi Kogoro, semakin laki-laki yang dulu berusia empatbelas tahun itu mendekatinya.

Dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kini di tengah kemacetan, Eri menginjak pedal gas secara perlahan, dengan mengingat kembali masa remajanya yang penuh kenangan.

''MENJAUH DARINYA!'' Bentak Kogoro marah. Tangan kanannya membentang, melindungi Eri di balik punggungnya.

Sekelompok remaja iseng dari kelas sebelah mendengus, menatap Kogoro nanar. ''Kami akan buat perhitungan denganmu!'' teriak ketua geng dengan kecut.  
Setelah kelompok itu hilang dari pandangan, Kogoro menurunkan tangannya. ''Dasar bodoh, mengerjai anak perempuan di lingkungan sekolah. Apa kalian tidak punya etika?!''  
Melihat Kogoro yang membela, tanpa sadar wajah Eri memerah. ''T-terima kasih,'' ujarnya gugup.  
Kogoro berbalik, memandang Eri yang menunduk. ''Kau juga bodoh, sudah tahu bocah-bocah begundal itu bergerombol di sini, kenapa masih saja lewat? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memutar lewat lapangan basket daripada mengambil resiko seperti tadi. Sana, kembali ke kelas! Dan jangan berharap aku akan menolongmu dua kali!'' Pemuda yang hidungnya diplester itu berbalik lagi, meninggalkan Eri yang ubun-ubunnya nyaris meledak. ''S-siapa juga yang butuh pertolonganmu!'' Jerit Eri geram. Namun, Kogoro sudah hilang di kelokan. Dengan menahan emosi yang memuncak, Eri berlari ke arah kelas sambil mendekap bukunya.

''DIA MENOLONGMU?!'' suara Yukiko nyaris terdengar di penjuru kelas. Secara refleks tangan Eri membekap mulut teman karibnya.  
''Tapi anak itu menjengkelkan,'' Eri menatap kursi Kogoro yang masih kosong dengan sinis.  
''Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu tanda kalau dia menyukaimu?'' Yukiko mencengkeram kedua bahu Eri, tetapi Eri langsung menepisnya. ''Hentikan dramamu, Yukiko. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki itu sampai kapan pun. Tidak akan pernah!''  
Yukiko mengangkat satu alisnya. ''Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesal?''  
Eri menghela napas panjang, sebentar kemudian dia duduk di kursi dan menjelaskan segalanya. Sedetik setelah ceritanya selesai, Yukiko terbahak.  
''Apa yang kau tertawakan?'' sela Eri geram. ''Tunggu, aku tidak menertawakanmu, tapi bocah yang suka tidur di kelas itu,'' Yukiko berusaha menghentikan tawanya. ''tapi tidakkah kau berpikir kalau sebenarnya dia berusaha mengingatkanmu lewat kata-kata yang menjengkelkan?''  
''Mengingatkanku? Dengan nada seperti itu? Yukiko, aku tahu kau selalu berpikir positif, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu!''  
''Benarkah?'' Yukiko tampak skeptis. ''Aku bersumpah!'' sahut Eri optimis.  
''Baiklah,'' Yukiko pura-pura menyerah. ''tapi kalau nanti keadaannya bertentangan dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, kau harus mengantarku menemui Yusaku, janji?''  
Eri memandang jari kelingking sahabatnya agak lama. ''Eri Kisaki tidak akan mengingkari ucapannya.'' Kedua kelingking mereka saling mengait bertepatan dengan dering bel pergantian materi pelajaran. Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru memasuki kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk dengan sigap.  
Namun, kursi Kogoro Mouri masih kosong.

Semua anak sudah pulang ketika Eri dan Yukiko menuruni tangga terakhir SMP Teitan. Di antara kedua gadis itu, hanya mata Eri yang terlihat cemas.  
''Hei, kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu?'' tanya Yukiko bingung. ''T-tidak apa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan pelajaran tadi,'' jawab Eri bohong.  
''Kau tidak sedang mengkhawatirkan berandal itu, kan?'' Yukiko berhenti dan berkacak pinggang.  
''T-tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang peduli dengan anak itu?!'' Wajah Eri nyaris merah padam.  
''Terserah, tapi aku bisa melihat kebohongan dari ucapanmu,'' Yukiko menyeringai tipis.  
Eri menelan ludah. ''Ah, bisa tunggu aku sebentar?'' Ia berhenti di depan perpustakaan.  
''Ada apa?'' Yukiko mengernyit.  
''Aku mau ke toilet, titip tas-ku, ya!'' Eri berlari dan menghilang di koridor.  
Yukiko mendengus. ''Jadi wajah cemasnya itu hanya tipuan, ya?''  
***

Sepatu Eri bergema riuh di sepanjang lorong. Suasana sekolah memang agak mengerikan jika sepi. Tapi Eri tidak peduli, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berbelok menuju toilet yang terletak di belakang perpustakaan. Saat itulah, iris violet-nya berkilat ketakutan. Empat bocah yang tadi siang mengerjainya sedang tertawa-tawa seraya mengangkat batang kayu besar. Sambil menahan napas Eri mundur, berlari ke arah ceruk yang tersembunyi.  
Eri menahan napasnya agar tidak terdengar. Berharap agar geng itu cepat pergi. Tawa keras ketua geng menusuk-nusuk telinganya, obrolan yang diselingi dengan suara kepalan tangan menghantam benteng pertahanan Eri.

Tanpa jeda.  
Tepat saat suara nyaring empat preman itu menghilang, Eri bangkit. Setengah gemetar ia keluar dari ceruk dinding dan berlari ke arah lapangan yang letaknya di depan toilet. Tubuhnya merinding saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak, pikirnya gemetar, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Kogoro Mouri berusaha berdiri di atas tanah becek lapangan, memegangi bahunya yang berdenyut. Ia mengelap darah segar yang mengalir di pelipis kirinya dengan seragam yang sudah rata dengan lumpur. Berusaha melangkah menjauhi area tempur dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, menggigit bibir, menahan sakit yang menjalar tidak terkendali. Empat bocah tadi baru saja menghajarnya.

Dengan dua balok kayu besar dan dua pasang bogem mentah.

Setengah timpang Kogoro melangkah ke depan, menyeret seragam kotornya. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya tanpa suara.  
Eri Kisaki menangis dibalik kacamatanya.

''MEREKA ORANGNYA!'' Eri menunjuk empat orang anak laki-laki yang menghajar Kogoro kemarin sore. Dihadapan kepala sekolah, ia mendongak tanpa rasa takut. Meskipun hatinya masih mengkal ketika orang yang di belanya malah balik mengejek.

' ''Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?'' ' kata Kogoro sambil membasuh wajahnya yang rata dengan lumpur bercampur darah.

' ''Aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa! Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku membawamu ke ruang UKS!'' '

' ''Tidak perlu, aku sudah selesai. Lagipula semua ruangan di sekolah ini sudah dikunci,'' Kogoro berbalik, menatap Eri tanpa ekspresi. ' ''minggir! Aku mau pulang!'' '

Belum sempat Eri membuka mulut, tangan gemetar Kogoro menyentuh bahunya, menggesernya ke tepi dengan agak kasar.

Meskipun begitu, Eri bisa merasakan kelembutan dari tangan penuh memar laki-laki mesum sok jagoan itu.

''Adakah saksi yang bisa menguatkan dugaan?'' tanya pak Kepala Sekolah.

''Aku!'' Yukiko mengangkat tangan. ''Aku melihat mereka keluar dari koridor sambil tertawa-tawa dan membawa balok kayu!''  
''Ketika kami pulang, kami menemukan balok itu di tempat sampah yang ada di gerbang sekolah!'' Eri menyahut.  
Yukiko mengangguk. ''Kami benar-benar melihatnya!''  
Kepala Sekolah itu tampak berunding dengan asistennya. Semenit kemudian ia mengangguk, dan menjatuhkan hukuman Drop Out pada keempat murid pembuat onar itu.  
Setelah keempat murid itu pergi, Kepala Sekolah menghampiri Eri dengan penuh penghargaan. ''Keberanianmu,'' katanya sambil tersenyum, ''benar-benar mirip pengacara terandal, Kisaki-san.''  
***

''Ini untukmu.'' Eri menyerahkan sekotak bento komplit di atas meja Kogoro.

Laki-laki yang sehelai rambutnya jatuh di kening itu mengernyit. ''Apa ini?''

Bangkai marmut, gumam Eri jengkel. ''Itu bento paket komplit dari restoran Houka, tolong terima sebagai rasa Terima Kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dan permohanan maaf karena membuatmu sakit selama seminggu.''

Kogoro memandang Eri sebentar, kemudian menatap bento itu lagi. ''Aku masih kenyang.'' Eri merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Kalau bukan karena perban yang melilit kepalamu itu, sudah ku hajar kau dengan kursi!

''Kalau begitu dimakan nanti saja saat pulang,'' Eri berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. ''Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.'' Ia menunduk sebentar, melakukan Ojigi setengah hati, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Lima menit setelah kepergian Eri, Kogoro menatap bento itu tanpa ekspresi. Melihat kelasnya sepi karena sedang istirahat, ia membawa bento itu keluar kelas. Sambil menahan sakit kepala ia berjalan ke arah taman yang sepi, kemudian duduk sendiri.

Setelah menengok kanan-kiri dan merasa aman, Kogoro membuka kotak bento, menyantapnya dengan rakus tanpa mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' .

Dibalik pot bunga raksasa, Yukiko menyikut perut Eri. ''Apa kubilang? Dia pasti memakannya!''  
Eri menghela napas panjang. ''Kupikir tadi dia mau membuangnya, tapi syukurlah.'' Wajahnya terlihat lega.  
''Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah melanggar sumpahmu, lho.'' Yukiko terkekeh.  
Eri terbelalak kaget. ''A-aku tidak menyukainya!''  
''Kau mengatakannya dengan pipi semerah cabai,'' Yukiko memicingkan matanya. ''nah, kalau begitu sesuai janji, antar aku ke tempat Yusaku sepulang sekolah!''  
Eri mendengus pasrah. ''Baiklah ...''  
****

Suara garasi yang digeser membuyarkan lamunan Eri. ''Cepat sekali,'' ia membelalak, menatap sebuah teras rumah yang dipenuhi tanaman.

Baru saja ia hendak menginjak pedal gas, sinar biru berputar-putar menimpa mobilnya. Refleks ia menoleh dan mengangkat alis keheranan.  
Aku tidak melihatnya tadi, gumamnya terkejut.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Eri pada penjaga rumah kliennya.

''Tetangga satu blok kami ditemukan gantung diri di dalam rumahnya. Polisi baru saja mendapatkan laporan satu jam yang lalu,'' jawab penjaga itu bersemangat. ''Anda Kisaki-san, bukan?''

''Ya. Aku punya janji dengan Tuan Watanabe.''

''Silakan, Nyonya. Tuan sudah menunggu Anda.''

''Terima Kasih.'' Eri tersenyum.

''Dengan begini, saya yakin kasusnya akan naik banding. Semua buktinya sudah lengkap dan tidak terelakkan.'' ujar Eri meyakinkan kliennya yang sudah sepuh. Watanabe Ryuki, laki-laki berusia 70 tahun itu menatap wajah Eri dengan berkaca-kaca. ''Terima Kasih,'' ujarnya untuk yang kedelapan kalinya sambil membungkuk. Delapan kali pula Eri menahan bahu kakek tua itu, mengatakan tentang orang tua tidak boleh membungkuk pada yang muda.

Setelah berbincang sejenak tentang kesehatan -yang Eri sendiri sering mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus perkara- wanita berambut cokelat sepinggang yang selalu disanggul itu pamit. Saat ia mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi, sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di depannya, nyaris tertabrak. ''Bodoh! Apa yang kau la-'' ucapannya terputus saat melihat satu objek bergerak tak kalah gesit dari buruannya. Eri terbelalak saat melihat orang itu-atau lebih tepatnya bocah laki-laki berkacamata itu -Conan?

''MAU LARI KE MANA KAU PEMBUNUH?!'' Eri tersentak saat mendengar teriakan itu. Terlebih lagi suara itu-intonasi-gaya bicara yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Suara Kogoro Mouri.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sepaket polisi membuntuti Kogoro dan Conan dari belakang dengan pistol terangkat tinggi. Mau tidak mau Eri penasaran. Dengan cepat ia memarkirkan mobilnya ke tepi, keluar, dan-ternganga saat melihat Kogoro dari kejauhan.

Meskipun terpisah dengan jarak 200 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Eri masih bisa melihat dengan jelas peristiwa itu. Orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai pelaku baru saja menghindar dengan mulus dari serangan benda bundar berwarna putih yang menyerupai bola sepak. Kemudian Kogoro maju dengan cepat, berhasil meraih salah satu lengan buronan itu, lalu berbalik, menarik lengan si penjahat di atas bahu kanannya, mengangkat, dan membantingnya hingga jatuh berdebam di atas aspal.

Hebat. Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah putih Eri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, penjahat yang sudah babak belur itu digiring ke dalam mobil patroli. Karena jalan tersebut hanya memiliki satu arah untuk keluar, Kogoro dan Conan kembali ke arah kedatangan mereka dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Eri.

''Sedang apa kau di sini?'' Kogoro nyaris terkena serangan jantung stadium akut saat menatap wajah manis -sekaligus sadis- milik istrinya itu.

''Apa pedulimu dengan urusanku?'' Eri membuang muka ke samping, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

''Aku hanya bertanya untuk apa perempuan sepertimu berkeliaran jam sebelas malam di Kota Ginza.'' Kogoro menatap Eri setajam tombak.

Eri menegakkan lehernya, kemudian mengangkat dagu dengan tegas. ''Apa itu masalah buatmu? Setidaknya apa yang kulakukan ini untuk kepentingan negara! Bukan berkumpul dengan orang-orang tidak jelas di dalam bar sambil menenggak minuman keras!''

''Jadi kau mau mengajariku?!'' Kogoro mengamuk.

Di tengah perdebatan seru pasangan suami istri itu, Conan hanya bisa menganga.

Ini bukan tontonan yang bagus untukku, sebutir keringat jatuh dari dahi Conan.

Beruntunglah, sebelum warga setempat beranjak dari futon-nya dan menyaksikan perdebatan tidak penting keduanya, Detektif Takagi datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. ''M-maaf mengganggu Anda berdua, tetapi kami punya kabar buruk,''

''Apakah pelakunya kabur?!'' Conan tersentak.

''Wah. Sepertinya detektif terkenal Kogoro Mouri tidak becus menangkap penjahat.'' Sindir Eri seraya melipat tangan.

''K-kau ...!'' Takagi mengangkat tangannya ke depan, berusaha melerai keduanya. ''B-bukan seperti itu. Pelakunya sudah di angkut dengan mobil patroli, tetapi mobil patroli kami yang satunya dan mobil dinasku rusak parah karena tabrakan tadi.'' Conan baru ingat sekarang. Ketika ia sedang menjelaskan kronologi di belakang Kogoro tidur dengan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara, pelaku kabur tanpa sepengetahuan Inspektur dan petugas. Kemudian ketika Conan mengejar, terdengar suara benda bertabrakan sangat keras. Semua orang melongok ke bawah dan mendapati pelaku naik sepeda motor dan -entah disengaja atau tidak- , sepeda motor itu menabrak mobil patroli sampai ringsek. Mendengar suara tersebut Kogoro bangun dengan kondisi kebingungan melihat yang lainnya menuruni tangga dan akhirnya ikut mengejar pelaku yang kabur tanpa motornya. ''Tadi kami sudah memanggilkan taksi untuk Conan dan Tuan Mouri, tetapi belum ada satu pun yang lewat. Aku sudah menelpon Chiba untuk mengantar Anda dan Conan, tetapi ban-nya meletus di tengah perjalanan. Jika Tuan Mouri ingin buru-buru pulang-,'' Takagi diam sebentar, menelan ludah. ''mungkin Nyonya Eri mau mengantarkan?''  
''APA?!'' Sepasang suami istri berego tinggi itu terlonjak.  
''Aku tidak akan sudi memberinya tumpangan!''  
''Cih! Siapa juga yang mau naik mobil jelek yang dikemudikan nenek-nenek!''  
''Apa kau bilang?! Orang sepertimu harusnya sadar diri! Sudah menginjak usia empatpuluh tahun masih saja mabuk!''  
''Wanita tua sepertimu harusnya tidak berteriak di tengah malam! Mengalahkan tukang daging saja!''

Oee, oee, kalau begini terus kapan aku pulang. Conan mendengus pasrah.

Takagi melongo. Sepertinya aku salah bicara ...

Jika sekarang adalah musim pemilu di Amerika, Conan pasti merasa sedang menonton debat kandidat calon presiden dengan penguasa di dalam ruangan AC yang sesak oleh manusia realistis yang sedang menganalisis kemakmuran negara selama empat tahun ke depan. Namun, rasanya tidak perlu jauh-jauh naik pesawat untuk menyaksikan perdebatan sengit di Negeri Adidaya itu. Persis dihadapan Conan saat ini, sedang berlangsung dengan seru percakapan sepasang suami istri dengan suara melengking di dalam mobil yang membelah jalan raya pada jam duabelas dini hari. Persyaratan yang diajukan Eri agar tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat di dalam mobil langsung dilanggar Kogoro begitu melihat kaca mobil istrinya itu berdebu, merasakan ban-nya tidak halus, dan klakson yang tidak nyaring suaranya. Mulut Conan terbuka, bola mata-nya mengecil bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang mengamuk balasan kali.

Aku mau turun. Gumam Conan seraya mengurut dada.

''BODOH! KALAU LAMA TIDAK DIGUNAKAN, SETIDAKNYA PANASKAN MESINNYA SELAMA LIMA BELAS MENIT MINIMAL SEMINGGU SEKALI JIKA TIDAK INGIN KOPLINGNYA MENEMPEL!'' Kogoro membalas ucapan Eri dengan tangan terlipat.

''OH YA? KENYATAANNYA MOBILKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DAN MASIH BISA DIGUNAKAN SAMPAI SEKARANG!'' sahut Eri ketus. Setirnya nyaris berbelok menabrak pagar batu pembatas jalan.

''P-paman dan Bibi, bolehkah untuk sesaat kita fokus pada jalan raya? Aku belum mau mati-''

''DIAM KAU BOCAH!''

DEG

Kali ini Shinichi Kudo harus banyak-banyak berdoa. Memohon pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa agar napasnya tidak dicabut paksa.

Aku belum kembali ke tubuh asliku, belum membongkar kejahatan organisasi, belum mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ran, belum membongkar identitas Kid, dan juga ...

Belum ngerjain PR.

''Jangan biarkan mobil ini menabrak apapun ...''

Jarum jam merk Nagoya di atas ruang tamu apartemen Eri Kisaki menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Wanita berusia kepala empat itu masuk ke kamar, meletakkan tas tangan-nya di atas kasur, kemudian melangkah menuju wastafel dan mencuci muka. Midori sudah pulang berjam-jam yang lalu, Goro-chan pasti sudah terlelap atau bersembunyi di sembarang tempat. Entahlah, ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Seandainya buku rekor membuat kategori pertengkaran suami istri terpanas, Eri yakin akan keluar sebagai pemenang.

Laki-laki mata keranjang itu nyaris membuatnya menghunuskan pedang dari neraka ketujuh. Bukannya duduk manis seperti Conan, Kogoro tidur itu malah mengomentari segala macam tindak-tanduknya di dalam mobil, menyinggung wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat, mengatakan kalau menyetir itu harus menggunakan akal dan hati, dan mengkritik dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan emosi. Sekarang coba pikirkan, siapa yang bisa sabar jika selama hampir tiga jam disindir tanpa sebab musabab? Pria kumis tipis itulah yang mulai duluan!

Eri menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin wastafel. Menelusuri garis-garis halus di sekitar mata dan pipi. ''Nenek-nenek'' adalah julukannya dari orang itu. Benar-benar bukan panggilan romantis pada umumnya, seperti ''sayang'' atau ''honey'' lelaki yang tidak bisa diharapkan itu malah meledeknya, menghina, meremehkan, bahkan menganggapnya tidak becus mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga. Sindiran itu berdenging tanpa henti di telinganya bagaikan suara klakson bus dan truk yang akhir tahun ini sedang mendunia. Mendadak Eri merasa kesepian. ''Orang itu memang sengaja merendahkanku atau-'' Ratu pengadilan itu tertegun. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah ayah dari putri tersayangnya itu hanya mencari perhatian? Seperti klakson ''telolet'' yang menarik perhatian para pengguna jalan? ''Mustahil.'' Eri menggeleng, mendengus keras. ''Khayalanmu terlalu jauh, Eri. Dia tidak mungkin-'' Eri tersentak saat bulu-bulu lembut menggesel kakinya. ''Ah, Goro-chan! Kau mengaggetkanku.''  
Kucing Rusian Blue itu melingkari kaki Eri, seolah mengucapkan selamat datang sembari meminta maaf karena terlambat mengucapkannya. ''Miawww'' berputar, menatap wajah majikannnya dengan mata sebulat kelereng.

''Kau belum tidur?'' Eri berjongkok, menyapu lembut kepala hewan berkumis itu. ''Ayo sayang,'' Eri bangkit, melangkah keluar. Namun, Goro tidak mengikuti seperti biasanya. Kucing abu-abu itu malah duduk dengan teguh bak patung Hachiko yang dengan kesetiaan sejati menunggu majikannya pulang sampai mati.

Eri mendengus. Kucing yang sudah ia pelihara selama hampir lima bulan itu merajuk. ''Kau lapar?'' tanya Eri dari ambang pintu. Tetapi kucing itu tidak bergeming, masih duduk terpekur di kaki wastafel. Memutar otak, Eri berjongkok lagi, mengulurkan tangan. ''Kemariah.''

Ada sedikit pergerakan, tapi tak lebih dari sejengkal. Goro kembali duduk, kali ini menatap pantulan wajahnya dari lantai. Eri mendecakkan lidah, bangkit, kemudian berkacak pinggang. ''Astaga,'' ia melangkah maju, menghampiri Goro, kemudian menggendongnya dengan gemas. Berada di pelukan ''sang ibu'', Goro menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Eri dengan manja.

Eri mendengus. Seraya mengacak-acak bulu kucing imutnya itu ia tersenyum simpul. Baik Kogoro Mouri maupun Goro-chan memiliki dua sisi yang sama. Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan dan manja. Eri tentu sangat gemas jika yang manja adalah Goro-chan. Tetapi jika Kogoro Mouri yang manja ...

''Akan kusiapkan palu pengadilan yang lebih besar untuk menghajar kepalanya.''


End file.
